


Around You

by Saidayeon



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I lied only Chaeng comes in but Tzuyu is mentioned, This is cute and fluffy, chaeyu only comes in at the end, jeongsa is briefly mentioned but I still tagged them skshsj, no angst to see here, no ones writing Dayeon so I gotta do it myself, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 05:37:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20420798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saidayeon/pseuds/Saidayeon
Summary: All Dahyun wanted to do was get her assignment done so she could stop stressing about it. It shouldn’t be too hard for her to do this, had it not been for the laptop on the table and the person in her lap.





	Around You

**Author's Note:**

> The title is cause I want y’all to stream “Around You” by Hyunjin
> 
> This is my first time ever posting something I’ve written and I really hope you’ll enjoy it 🥺
> 
> If it actually is enjoyed I may start posting more of my stuff on here
> 
> NOT proofread,,, I’m lazy

Dahyun had arrived back at the apartment she shared with Chaeyoung after a day of classes and a couple hours at work. She was noticeably tired and really just wanted to go cuddle with her girlfriend in bed. Unfortunately for her she had a half-done essay to finish, which was due in 3 days, and having it done would make her life less stressful. So with that thought in mind she made herself a glass of water and sat down on the couch. She got out her laptop and had just placed it on the table when someone came jumping on her lap, making her lean back further away from the laptop. The person, Dahyun immediately recognised to be Nayeon, didn’t even say anything as she made herself comfortable and placed her head in the crook of Dahyun’s neck.

“I missed you” Nayeon’s voice was muffled, and her lips made Dahyun’s neck tingle.

“I missed you too” she softly replied as she started running her hands through Nayeons hair. “How was classes?”

“Same old, Jeong kept texting Sana so I couldn’t even talk to her” Nayeon answered with a scoff.

“And what about actually listening to the professor?”

Dahyuns question had Nayeon let out a giggle as she pulled herself closer to Dahyun.

“What? Maybe you’ll learn something from him… you know like what’s supposed to happen in class”

Dahyun knew she wouldn’t actually be able to make her ever listen in class. How Nayeon had gotten through the last years in college, with good grades at that, without ever listening to the professors was truly a question to Dahyun.

_“Don’t question the genius, I’m just that amazing”_ is what Nayeon usually said whenever Dahyun, or anyone else, had tried asking her about it.

“Yeah, not gonna happen, I’d be falling asleep” that was probably all Dahyun would get for now.

“Ok but I need to get my essay done, so if you could please move off me so I can get it done…” this was a long shot and Dahyun knew it, but it was worth the try

“Hmmm,,, don’t wanna, I’m too comfy” Nayeon somehow managed to pull her even closer as she said this, and Dahyun knew there was no way she’d ever get off her lap at this point.

“But it’s due in 3 days and I really wanna get it done” she pouted and said it in the way she knew Nayeon found hard denying.

“Can’t see the pout so I’m not gonna break, I’m staying here… ” Dahyun could feel the smirk making its way on Nayeons face as she said her next words, “...you wanna take me to bed”the way her eyebrows wiggled as she said it made Dahyun softly hit her.

“Shut up” they’d been together for over 3 years but Nayeon saying stuff like that never failed to make Dahyun red.

“Awww is my little Dahynnie blushing” Nayeon finally raises her head from Dahyuns neck so she could pinch her cheeks, and it only made Dahyun go redder.

“Nooo…” this time it was Dahyun putting her face in Nayeons neck as she tried hiding her red face. This only made Nayeon let out a short laugh as she said “that’s ok, you’re so cute when you blush”

“Cute enough for you to not sit on my lap so I can finish my essay?”

The question had Nayeon letting out a genuine laugh. It was one of Dayeons favourite sounds, and it had her smiling in Nayeons neck.

“No can do, cutie, I’m still comfortable and your essay isn’t due for 3 days… meaning I’m staying here”

“What if I need food? You can’t starve your own girlfriend now, can you” Dahyuns said with a pout.

“If you were really hungry you’d make some food before sitting down” Nayeon was way too confident and it had Dahyun scoff at how well her girlfriend knew her.

“Plus we could always get Chaeyoungie to make you something… or her girlfriend, Tzuyu, you know she has a soft spot for you” Nayeon said with a soft smile as she made Dahyun look up at her.

“Or I could get off you if you really need to get the essay done” the pout on Nayeons face made Dahyun realise she’d never win this.

“No no, you make some really strong arguments… also you’re really cute so I guess that’s something”

“Exactly. I’m really cute and it’d be a crime for you to ever tell your cute girlfriend to get off your lap”

“Mhm, my cute little Nayeonie…” Dahyun pulls Nayeon closer and put their heads together as she just stares into Nayeons eyes with a loving look. “I love you” she softly whispers.

“I love you too, a whole lot” Nayeon replies as she softly kisses her girlfriend.

“Yeah? How much?”

“More than I could ever put into words” Nayeon knows how cheesy she is being, but she also knows how much Dahyun loves that, and how what she’s saying is true.

Dahyuns smile gets impossibly big as she hears her girlfriends words. “Why are you so cheesy?”

“Cause I know you love it” Nayeon answers as she kisses her again. This time with more force, as she put her hands under Dahyuns shirt so she can touch Dahyuns skin. Placing her hands at her back, she pulls her closer, deepening the kiss. Making Dahyun put her hands back in Nayeons hair, softly biting Nayeons bottom lip. The But makes Nayeon moan as she presses harder against Dahyun.

“Ok but you know you have a room for that stuff right?”

Both pull away, a bit breathless, at the sound of another persons voice. Chaeyoung is looking at them while eating the snack she just picked up in the kitchen.

“Oh please just go back to your girlfriend who is undoubtedly waiting for you in your room”

“Actually Tzuyu hasn’t arrived yet, as she’s spent the day doing this assignment thing at the library” Chaeyoung says with a pout. “That’s why I came down here to hang out with you”

“Oh, so your bestest friend in the whole world is second after your girlfriend?” Dahyun tries acting sad while looking at Chaeyoung.

“Ok one, bestest is not a word, two, obviously and anyways mina was my second choice but she was on a date with her girlfriends… and it seems you’re busy here so I’ll just go wait for Tzuyu to get here then”

Dahyun scoffs as Chaeyoung walks back to her room

Nayeon laughs as she kisses her girlfriends sulky face. “If it makes you feel better you’ll always be my number one person”

Dahyuns smile makes a return as she kisses Nayeon “it does, actually”

“Now honestly I’m just tired so can we just go to bed and cuddle?” Nayeon says it with a pout (as if she needed one)

“Ok but only if you’ll promise to let me finish the essay tomorrow”

“I make no such promises” Nayeon says while already dragging Dahyun to the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank u for getting thru that fluffy piece of Dayeon. I had fun writing it and I hope y’all enjoyed reading it. Pls comment your feedback,,, I’m sensitive so pls be kind 🥺
> 
> Also Minas gfs are Jihyo and Momo if anyone wanted to know


End file.
